Safe and Sound
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Even after death, Xion watches over Roxas... Song-fic to Taylor Swift's new Hunger Games single. Hints of RokuShi.


**A/N: So I decided to write this song-fic because I'm also a big Hunger Games fan, and for some reason, this song just kept reminding me of Xion and Roxas when Roxas was placed in the virtual Twilight Town. So, being a writer, I decided to bring that vision to life.**

**I'll admit, I don't know much of what would happen when Roxas rejoined Sora, so I wrote the ending to the best of my ability. I had Roxas regain the memories at the end because, well, he's inside Sora, and they're in Sora's heart, so... I also had the ending take place on Destiny Islands because I also figured that it would be a good place to end it, and it would be closely tied with Sora's heart. That, and the Station of Awakening just didn't seem like a good setting to end it...**

**So, yeah. Tell me if I've screwed up in the end, I'm rather nervous on how this will turn out. Oh well, I hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>S a f e a n d S o u n d<p>

"Never forget- that's the truth."

And with that, Xion's soul slipped out of her body.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

Her heart sunk drastically in empathy as she witnessed the sole tear roll down Roxas's cheek. "Xion..."

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

Who knew that a Nobody would be capable of feeling emotions? But this was the wrong time to remark at that- the important thing was, Roxas was grief-stricken.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

At least there was a bright side to this- Roxas had left the Organization. That was good- he would be in serious danger, and he would be hunted- but now he was finally seeing the light, just as she had.

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

Did he know that within twenty-four hours, all of his memories of her would be gone? It would almost be as if she never existed.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

But yet again, nothing lasted forever.

_Just close your eyes_

She's with the both of them- Roxas and Riku fighting each other, clashing as if they were fated to.

_The sun is going down_

Roxas staggered- Xion witnessed Riku call on the power of darkness and, with this newborn power, quickly triumph over Number Thirteen.

_You'll be all right_

With this, Xion reassured Roxas that everything would be all right. For even if he forgot her, she had the memories. And until they were reunited inside Sora, it would be enough.

_No one can hurt you now_

DiZ and Riku gathered around Roxas, who was now fated to be placed in a virtual reality with not just his memories of Xion gone, but every one he has of the Organization.

The thought of this made Xion uneasy- Roxas suffered enough with her dying and his memories dissolving. But perhaps it was for the better- this way Roxas would be safe from Organization XIII.

_Come morning light_

There he was, his memories now completely erased and replaced with the fake ones about a faux life in Twilight Town.

_You and I will be safe and sound_

Xion smiled despite herself as her eyes traced Roxas eagerly running through Twilight Town to meet his 'friends'. Perhaps his memories of her and Axel were now gone, but at least he was happy.

Unfortunately, she had a feeling that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

Just as Xion predicted, Roxas still contains a few of Sora's memories. He's uncovering everything, bit by bit.

_Darling, everything's on fire_

Was this good or bad? Even if it's fake, Roxas deserved to be happy- but all good things had to end sometime or later.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Xion's hand covered her mouth when she saw Axel interrupting the struggle tournament to take Roxas back. Axel desperately trying to convince Roxas to come back with him, Roxas shaking his head and persisting that he didn't remember anything and that he already had a life- all of this mentally bit into her gut like a knife, slowly twisting to enhance the pain and suffering.

In a sense, the trio was reunited again, but of course, Axel couldn't see her, and Roxas didn't remember anything. Was this how their friendship was fated to be?

_Hold on to this lullaby_

If things between the three could never be repaired and all of this was causing Roxas to suffer- hopefully he could hang onto this life for a time, before ultimately rejoining Sora.

_Even when the music's gone_

Xion bit her lip and blinked several times to stave off the tears. By watching Roxas suffer, she suffered as well. She, Roxas and Axel all may as well have had their limbs ripped apart.

Hang in there, Roxas, she prayed. Don't be sad...

_Just close your eyes_

Ease steadily trickled over Xion as she opened her eyes again.

_The sun is going down_

She had a feeling that this- all of this- would come to an end soon.

_You'll be all right_

This would turn out good- she trusted Roxas. He was smart. He'd figure everything out.

_No one can hurt you now_

Namine.

Xion had only spoken with the unusual Nobody for a few moments, but in just those few moments she had grown to trust her tremendously. And with Namine overseeing not only Sora's memory, but Roxas's well-being- Xion knew that Roxas would be all right with Namine.

_Come morning light_

And thanks to Namine, Roxas was slowly beginning to understand everything...

_You and I will be safe and sound_

And once Roxas understood, he'd join Sora, right?

...They'd be together again.

This brought a broad smile to Xion's face despite herself.

She had always known that this would be for the better. Sora would be whole and able to stop the Organization's plans. Namine's work would be done, and Roxas and Xion would be reunited.

But she wondered, what would happen when Roxas merged with Sora? Would this cause him to remember anything about Xion?

They'd see when the time came.

_Just close your eyes_

It's official. Roxas has now fully regained his memory of his time with the Organization- he remembers everything and everyone except her.

_The sun is going down_

It pained Xion to see Roxas and Axel fight like that- Roxas begging that Axel forgive him for not remembering, that their friendship was real- that he was wrong and Axel was right.

But it was too late.

_You'll be all right _

Thankfully, Oathkeeper and Oblivion helped Roxas drastically with his fight with Axel. That was one of the good parts about her dying- Roxas now possessed the ability to wield two Keyblades at once.

After that, they promised each other that they'd see each other in the next life. Much to her relief, Roxas hadn't killed Axel.

_Come morning light_

Before either of them know it, Roxas stood before the pod, presented with the boy from his dreams that he'd been confused about for so long. He was never meant to exist... but he was.

Was it right to go ahead and do this? After all, this was his whole life that he was taking into consideration. Could he really just throw that all away?

But on the other hand, his entire life had been a fake in the first place.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is over."

_You and I will be safe and sound..._

Destiny Islands.

At least, that's what it looked like...

Roxas slowly drank in his surroundings. The cerulean blue sea gently flapping onto the shores of the peaceful beach, the paopu trees with their star-shaped fruit...

...And a figure standing alone on the beach, donned in an Organization robe. From the short hair, he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl at this distance.

He calmly walked to the figure, who he could now tell was a girl. The girl turned her head to look at him, in the process revealing stunning sapphire eyes that resembled his.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Roxas..."

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. Who was she...

"You're inside Sora now, aren't you?" Her voice fluttered with small bits of excitement that she was obviously trying to suppress. "Do you... by chance... do you remember anything? About me?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, summoning his memories of Organization XIII. He remembered everything... Axel and him heading to the Clocktower for their daily ice creams, Saix giving out all of the missions, teaming up with various members of the Organization to complete these missions... and holding a dying girl in his arms?

Wait... that dying girl was her...

Then, just like that, everything flooded back.

A smile grew on his face. "Xion..."

Xion's eyes sparkled with delight.


End file.
